Somewhere Only We Know
by YoungandLoadedKid
Summary: It has been three years since the downfall of No. 6 and Shion has yet to hear from the one that he fell in love with when they were first met at the age of 12.


The first three months after the downfall of No. 6 weren't the easiest. Neither were the months after, but the first three where far the worst. People rebelled after so many years of being clueless to all the problems that were right under their noses. They were upset at all the lives that were lost because the government wanted to experiment on innocent people. No one really knew the whole truth of what really happened that day three years ago, just myself and a few others.

**Three Years Ago.**

_The white-haired teenager was running down the halls of the Correctional Facility, looking for his friend Safu, whose voice he could hear in his head. He was out of breath, but that was the least of his worries. He just hoped to the Gods that they didn't…_

_"Nonsense Shion, she's fine and you know it!" Shion, the white-haired teenager thought, trying to really convince himself._

_His heart pounded loudly in his ears, so loud that he almost missed how close Safu's voice sounded in his mind. He came to halt in front of a dark colored door that was at the end of the hallway. Safu's voice had already stopped in his mind, so he knew this was where he needed to be. He knew that whatever or whomever was behind that door, it would lead to something that would change people's lives forever. So releasing the breath that he didn't know he was holding, he wrapped his fingers around the knob and opened the door. _

Present time: Three Years Later.

Shion, the now 19 year old teenager, was standing near his bedroom window looking out towards the night sky. It was 6 am and the sun still hadn't risen, though he didn't mind because it gave him more time to think, before the world was awake. Taking a deep breath he set his cup down on his desk and walked out of his room, down the hall to the room where Akira slept. Akira, his mother Karan and the rest of the city became his new responsibility, because after all he was the reason all of this began.

He quietly walked in and saw the now three and a half year old toddler; sleeping cuddling her doll that Lily had given her, close to her body. A small smile spread across Shion's face, a rare thing that was seen from him these days. He walked to Akira's bed and sat down softly stroking her hair. He kissed her forehead softly and silently walked out of the room. He walked past his mother's room and peeked in just to make sure she was fine. He walked back into his room and grabbed his scarf and walked downstairs into the kitchen of his mother's bakery. Swiftly grabbing his jacket, he put on his jacket, then slid on his boots and was out the door.

Walking through these streets at this time felt so odd, yet so familiar to him. He used to walk up and down these streets with Safu and now he walks it alone, deep into his thoughts. Every morning he would ignore all of the things that were in his mind because his thoughts brought back memories that he didn't want to think about. It made his heart ache, though he knew he would see him again, well at least he hoped.

_Why hasn't come back yet? Has he realized that I'm not good enough for him and he just fell out of love with me, unless he was never in love with me to being with? Let alone have any feelings for me in the first place._

**_"He clearly kissed you, for a fucking reason Shion!" Shion's conscience retaliated. _**

_"Thanks for bringing that up dear conscience." I thought as I rolled my eyes. _

**_"It's not like you can't forget, he was your first and last kiss. Obviously there is a reason why you haven't let anyone into your life romantically. You are nineteen years old and you have close to a non-existent love life. So what does that tell you?" _**

_"That I don't have a love life, and obviously I don't care for one." _

**_"Well you are wrong, you want one but you just want it with Nezumi. I should know I'm your fucking conscience." _**

_"Yeah thanks for reminding me." _

**_"You are welcome. You just need to stop waiting for him, clearly you don't know when he is coming back or if he is at all. You need love, it's a part of human nature, and we need physical attraction from someone else. You out of all people should know that."_**

I groaned loudly to myself, because how can my own fucking conscience be smarter than I am? Obviously it got its intelligence from me, but I'm just being stubborn. He's right though, he's the main reason behind why I haven't been in a relationship. Like I mentioned before my love life is close to non-existent; Mama Karan and Akira are the only ones that do get to see my affectionate side. I'm just so caught up in the fact that Nezumi might right return; I mean I know he will, but it's a matter of when will he?


End file.
